Kuroda Lor-ehn
Kuroda Lor-ehn was a supporting character in the sci-fi series Star Trek: Enterprise. Appearing in the Season 2 episode "Canamar", he was an Enolian criminal sentenced to imprisonment at the internment camp Canamar. He was portrayed by Mark Rolston. History Kuroda got his first taste of prison life – as well as prison rations – when he was only fourteen years old. At this time, he and his father were working at a transport yard on Keto-Enol when Kuroda was accused by the yard's supervisors of stealing a brace of latinum. Although Kuroda was innocent of the crime, the supervisors could not find anyone else to blame, and Kuroda was sentenced to five years at the penal colony of Duronom. During his stay at Duronom, Kuroda acquired an immense distaste for the prison rations which he and the other prisoners were being served for food. He also learned new skills of the criminal trade which he decided to apply upon his release. He was eventually captured and sentenced to another penal colony, this time the infamous Canamar, but he escaped after seven years. Before leaving, however, he had subdermal implants injected into his wrists. In the event that he was captured again, he could use these implants to release himself from any locking mechanism using triburnium alloys. In 2152, Kuroda had once again been captured and was being returned to Canamar aboard a prison transport. En route, he became friendly with Jonathan Archer, who had been imprisoned unjustly. Using his subdermal implants, Kuroda was able to escape from his restraints and, with the help of a Nausicaan partner, took over the ship, incapacitating the guards and the pilot. Seeking an opportunity to contact his own ship, Archer offered Kuroda his services as a pilot to take the ship where Kuroda wanted to go. After claiming that the Enolian Guard's accusations that he was a smuggler were accurate and enabling the transport to escape from two patrol ships, Archer was able to gain Kuroda's trust. Kuroda revealed to Archer that he was going to meet another ship at a trading outpost called Tamaal. He planned to transport to the other ship, while leaving the transport in a decaying orbit in the planet's atmosphere, which would kill the other passengers. It was his hope that this would lead the Enolian Guard to believe he and his partners had died in the crash. Archer attempted to talk Kuroda into sparing the other passengers' lives, but the Enolian criminal would not hear of it. Death Kuroda's plan was ultimately foiled when the crew of Archer's ship, the Starfleet vessel Enterprise NX-01, intercepted the rendezvous vessel and boarded the transport. The transport personnel and prisoners were evacuated, but Kuroda refused to leave, preferring to die rather than return to Canamar. Kuroda returned to the controls of the shuttle in a desperate and futile attempt to steer out of the planet's gravity well and died when the transport's orbit decayed. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Enterprise Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Death by Crashing Category:Off-screen Deaths